The Same But Better - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Come help Catherine celebrate a very special birthday.


_Sammy and Ilna - "Some souls just understand each other upon meeting." - N.R. Hart_

 _Yes, they definitely do. I love you guys._

 _Sammy thanks for the title and the proofing, we just couldn't let Ilna proof her own birthday story._

 _REALMcRollers - Thanks to everyone for every word of support and love you show REAL Steve and Catherine and your incredible feedback and love for Angie._

 _Haaaaaaaaaaapy happy birthday Ilna! I hope you enjoy your shared birthday with Catherine and like your birthday story._

 _ **We love you and wish you a wonderful day and an even better year!**_

 _ **Xoxoxo Mari & Sammy**_

* * *

 **The Same But Better**

Steve entered the bedroom quietly and placed a tray on his bedside table. Returning the baby monitor to its holder, he went to look at Angie, who was blinking up at him from her bassinet. Smiling to himself, he pulled a little object from his pocket and unflattened it.

"Hey, sweetheart, you were so good while I was downstairs. Are you ready to help Daddy out?" He whispered and lifted the baby into his arms. "See, Cammie's all ready." He nodded towards the dog who sat at his side. Her tail wagging gently at his "good girl". Stopping for just a moment to watch his wife sleep he shook his head, marveling at how beautiful she looked and once again thankful for every second he got to spend with her.

Finally, sitting at her side, he cradled Angie in his right arm while he placed his other hand on her hip and waited.

"Cath?"

She shifted ever so slightly but remained asleep.

"Catherine …"

"Hmm? Angie okay?" The question left her lips before she even opened her eyes.

"She's perfect. Take a look."

Her warm brown eyes fluttered open and she squinted at him for a second, pushing her hair out of the way. When he moved the baby into her line of sight she gasped slightly and pushed up against the headboard, now fully awake.

"Oh!" She clapped delightedly. "Just _look_ at you, and Cammie, too!" She laughed with absolute glee at seeing their baby sporting a tiny, colorful party hat and tie dyed onesie complete with little matching socks.

Steve's smile was radiant; his face alight with happiness.

From the day they'd met, Catherine's laughter remained one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard. He knew every nuance of her various laughs.

The snort of amusement that would accompany her head shake when he'd done something outrageous.

How the giggles she'd share with Kaitlyn had a completely different quality than the ones she shared with Carrie.

And how just thinking about the quiet, sexy laugh he'd feel against his skin as much as hear during their intimate moments could make him ache to touch her.

He loved them all. But without a doubt his favorite of all Catherine's laughs was the one he was hearing right at that moment.

The one where her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back as she laughed with complete, utter joy.

It filled his heart to be the one responsible for it.

Still smiling broadly, he passed the baby into his wife's outstretched arms.

"Say 'happy birthday, Mommy'," he instructed as she took their daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Awww thank you, sweetie." She reached a hand for Cammie, rubbing her neck and chin. "And _you_ , my pretty girl, look at you in that gorgeous bow." She tilted her head at Steve. "Esther or Grace?"

He nodded. "Both."

Cammie, who was wearing a tie dyed purple bow attached to her collar, huffed and twirled in delight.

Catherine cradled the baby and motioned Steve in for a kiss, placing one hand on his cheek. "Thank you. Where's _your_ hat?"

"You're very welcome. Happy birthday, Cath." He kissed her again and grabbed his phone to take a photo of her, Angie, and Cammie, then one of the whole family before gesturing towards the tray. "Our daughter insisted you have breakfast in bed. Here, let me take her so you can eat while it's hot."

"It smells amazing."

She passed him the baby after pressing more kisses to her cheek and reached for the tray. Placing it on her lap while Steve settled Angie into her bassinet, she waited until he was finished and seated. He faced her on her side of the bed; one hand resting on her knee, the other on their daughter's tummy, soothing her until she fell asleep.

"Thank you for breakfast." Catherine glanced at the baby, who was already dozing as she said, "You, too, Angie and Cammie."

She gave a small piece of peanut butter toast to the dog who took it gently and licked her hand in return before stretching and snuggling down on her own bed.

Steve scooted closer and she kissed him once more then raised her shoulder and chuckled as he bent to nuzzle her neck. She offered him a forkful of eggs then shrugged and ate it herself when he shook his head.

"More for me. You really don't know what you're missing." She grinned happily. "Speaking of missing, I repeat, where's _your_ festive attire, Commander?"

His smile remained firmly in place when he moved around to his own side and joined Catherine on the bed. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and playing with the strap of her tank top, his tone dropped and he shrugged.

"I figured you'd prefer less attire for the next part of your present …"

"Hmmm," she hummed as she took another bite of eggs. "True. I'll give you that one, I always prefer you in no attire, fancy or otherwise."

"Right back at you." He lowered her strap and drew little shapes on her shoulder, his eyes darkening at her tiny involuntary shiver.

"You know …" he played with a lock of her hair before tucking it behind her ear - tracing the shell with his fingers. "Angie's fed and changed and before Cammie ate I ran her with a tennis ball." His fingers danced up and down her arm leaving a little trail of goosebumps. " _And_ we have almost three hours til I leave for work."

Catherine's breath caught as she said, "Then stop, ahem, _distracting_ me and let me finish my birthday breakfast, because I can't wait to …" her eyes slid from his face and she licked her lips as her gaze roamed his body, "open my present." She simultaneously reached out to toy with the hem of his board shorts, giving him a wicked grin when his body reacted.

The minute she placed her fork on the empty plate Steve moved the tray to the bedside chair. By the time he turned to settle back at her side, Catherine was already pushing his t-shirt up and off, splaying her fingers across his torso.

"Sure you're not gonna want seconds?" He teased, but his voice hitched when her fingers dipped into his boxers.

Kissing him fervently, she hummed at the familiar growly rumble in Steve's throat before pulling back slightly to nip at his lips between her words. "Not a chance. Not … of food … anyway …"

* * *

Catherine stretched and sighed, "Mmm, amazing talent with _presents_ , Commander." She was practically purring, but before they got too comfortable in in each other's arms, Steve reached for his nightstand and grabbed a purple gift bag.

"Aiming to please," he echoed a phrase that started many years ago and added, "Happy birthday," as he placed it on her naked tummy with a smile.

"I get another present already?" Her eyes sparkled and she pushed up, finger-combing her hair off her face.

"Of course." He waved a hand over the bag, "Go ahead."

First extracting a card, she teared up as she read, _Happy Birthday, Mommy!_ before opening it to the pre-printed message.

 _You may be new  
at this Mommy stuff,  
and I know I'm brand new, too,  
But I already know  
I have the best  
Mommy ever … you!_

It was signed, _Love, Angie_ in Steve's familiar scrawl.

"Even if it wasn't always on the exact day, we've celebrated a lot of birthdays, hmm?" Her smile was soft.

He nodded. "Starting with your 19th."

"Long time ago, twenty years. First of my birthdays after we met." She shook her head, almost in disbelief. "And we're still us."

"Still us." He echoed.

"And now …" she glanced at the bassinet where their daughter was sleeping. "It's my first birthday as her mommy. That makes it even better."

"Best one yet."

They shared a smile as she wiped at her eyes and unwrapped purple tissue paper from two objects to reveal 8 x 10 framed photos of the baby dressed in the Donald Duck _Mommy's Favorite Sailor_ onesie they'd unknowingly bought duplicates of before Angie was even on the way.

"Ohhh. I … oh just look at her." She kissed him over the frames. "This is perfect. I love them. I love you."

"Love _you_. I figured one pose for the family wall and you need one for your desk." He grinned unabashedly. "It might as well be big, this way everyone can see how beautiful she is." He kissed her again. "Just like her mommy."

"There's one more." He produced a small box and held it out.

"Steve …" She sniffed and he grinned.

The box contained a silver bracelet of delicately entwined wire and ruby beach glass.

"Ruby …" She touched it gently before lifting it from the box. "That's …"

"Angie's birthstone." He nodded.

"It's beautiful." She shook her head as her voice caught. Glancing at the framed photos, she ran a finger over the baby's image and smiled. "I'm stopping by work tomorrow to say hi. I'm totally putting it on my desk now. And wearing my bracelet."

"If you're stopping by work to introduce our gorgeous, brilliant daughter, I think the onesie from Cuzzi is perfect." He smirked.

" _There's a Navy SEAL who's got my back - I call him Daddy_?

Of course you do." She smiled. "Done. We'll stop by HQ, before we come home." She handed him the gift bag and said, "Put that on your nightstand? Mine is too close to the bassinet, I'm afraid it may fall."

He looked puzzled as he took the gift until she smiled and added, "It might get bumped by an arm." Her grin turned saucy. "Or a leg, even …"

Steve's eyes crinkled with his smile. Pecking her lips he moved quickly to the dresser and back before climbing on the bed and kissing her soundly.

When they came up for air he said, "Then it's better out of range on the dresser. We can't have movement restrictions …"

"Especially not during the encore part of my present. Got a hunch things are gonna get a little … acrobatic." She wrapped a leg over his hip and pulled him closer. "Like I told you, I definitely want seconds …" she hummed at Steve's moan when she ran her foot up the back of his calf. "...just not of food." She glanced at her watch. "And we still have a whole hour and a half."

He shifted them so her body was beneath his and began a trail of kisses across her collarbone.

Smiling against her skin when he felt her hands in his hair, he murmured, "Then let's not waste a second, Lieutenant."

* * *

Precisely at noon, the doorbell rang and Catherine followed Cammie to the door with Angie in her arms.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Elizabeth announced and Joseph and Grandma Ang echoed her words.

While Joseph put two shopping bags down and greeted Cammie, Grandma Ang wrapped Catherine in a hug and her daughter took the baby.

"Happy birthday, my girl."

"Thank you. I love you, Gram."

"I love you. And I'm so glad to be here on your birthday to tell you how much."

"I agree." Joseph took his turn hugging the birthday girl, who held on extra tight for just a moment before her mother passed him the baby and wrapped her in a tight embrace of her own.

"Mom."

Catherine was a little teary at her family being present to help her celebrate. She'd spent so many birthdays deployed, and since they'd settled she was incredibly appreciative to spend any occasion with Steve, but she hadn't spent a birthday with her parents in a long time.

"Fourteen years." Elizabeth said and touched her daughter's cheek as they separated.

"How did …" Her head tilted in question and she smiled softly.

"We haven't spent your actual birthday together since you turned 25 and we met up in Rota."

Catherine nodded. "Dad and I got leave the same time and you flew in. That was an amazing birthday. How did you know I was thinking … nevermind." She squeezed her mother's hands.

"Mom radar." Elizabeth chuckled.

"And you've got it already, my girl. You know when Angie's about to wake up or cry, don't you?" Ang winked when she nodded. "There you have it. It gets pretty strong after 39 years, and even stronger by the time you're my age." She smiled.

Everyone took a seat, with Joseph still holding his granddaughter. "I'd grab the bags, but I hate to put her down, she's so comfortable." He smiled broadly as his wife chuckled.

"I hope you didn't go overboard with gifts," Catherine gently scolded. "You've bought so much for the baby alrea …"

"Shhh. These are for you," Elizabeth placed the bags in front of her on the coffee table. "Happy birthday, honey." She pointed to the larger bag. "That's from your dad, open it first or he may burst."

"Elizabeth …" He grinned.

"You've been dying to give it to her since you ordered it. Go ahead, Catherine."

When she pulled a large box out and opened it carefully, she gasped softly and her eyes filled.

"Dad. I … I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. I love it so much." She moved to sit by him and said, "Look, Angie, look at the butterflies Grandpa got for me."

Elizabeth and Joseph exchanged a smile as their daughter looked carefully at the stainless steel sculpture of blue, violet, and gold iridescent butterflies that seemingly danced in mid-flight.

Seeing the description on the artist's card that read: _Hand-applied urethane coating adds a weather-defying touch to this impenetrable stainless steel artwork_ , Catherine said, "I know right where to hang it. Outside by the butterfly garden." She one-arm hugged her dad, careful not to disturb her sleeping baby.

"I saw it and knew you had to have it," Joseph said with a loving look.

"It's incredible." She marveled at the the details before carefully placing it back in the protective packaging until she'd hang it outside.

"Thank you, Dad." She went to kiss his cheek, passing a hand over her daughter's head as she did.

"Open the rest." He gestured to the second bag while adjusting himself on the sofa so Angie was resting more comfortably.

The second bag actually contained two packages.

The first was from Grandma Ang, and fresh tears filled Catherine's eyes when she opened a locket containing a photo of Angie.

"It's like yours." She crossed to hug her grandmother and gave her a watery smile.

Ang had a locket with a photo of Catherine and her parents on one side and her son's family on the other.

"I'm putting it on right now," she said as she handed it to her mother and pulled her hair over she shoulder. "Mom, fasten it for me?"

Placing a hand over the locket, she gave her grandmother another heartfelt hug, whispering, "I love it, thank you. I love you so much," before retaking her seat.

Finally, from both parents was a gift card for a full spa day and the offer to babysit, and tucked inside the bag was a double frame from Elizabeth.

On one side Grandma Ang beamed at the camera as she held a newborn Catherine while Elizabeth smiled happily with an arm around her mom. In the other, looking very much like her mother did at a day old, a tiny Angie was cradled in her great grandmother's arms. Elizabeth and Catherine each had an arm around Ang as she smiled proudly at the fourth generation of their family.

The frame was engraved with the words, _Strong women raise strong women._

"Oh, God, Mom. The hormones are still …" she sniffed with a chuckle and a watery smile. "I'm gonna cry again."

Catherine held the frame in one hand as her mother welcomed a hug.

"To quote Jacob, this is pretty much the best birthday ever."

Elizabeth smiled. "Best birthday yet. Now that we're living here, I'm looking forward to sharing many, many more."

* * *

That afternoon, Catherine was sitting on the deck with Cammie and Angie, when at 4:00 her phone dinged with a text from Danny.

 _Stopping by - nothing is wrong. Be there in a minute if that's ok?_

She responded with, _of course it's okay we're all outside_ and wondered what would have Danny popping in without Steve when both were on duty. She'd spoken to him and Grace that morning when they called with birthday greetings.

A few minutes later, when Cammie alerted, it was Grace who walked onto the deck with a _Happy Birthday!_ balloon and a broad smile.

Catherine stood to greet her with a hug. "Wow. This is a great surprise, thank you!"

Grace grinned. "I asked Uncle Steve if you had plans and he said just for lunch. So I had Danno drop me off after school. He's on the way back to HQ. I won't stay long if you're resting, but remember I wanted to see you today and give you this?" She held out a gift bag.

They'd all gotten together on Saturday night to celebrate her birthday. Twenty five of them. Complete with cupcakes by Kaitlyn and Esther, presents, and Joseph giving Grace a flash drive with no less than 30 photos of his daughter from birth through minutes before when Elizabeth snapped one of father, daughter and granddaughter. They'd transferred it for the mini slideshow the two had conspired to keep a surprise.

It was a wonderful evening, and Grace had asked if Catherine minded getting her gift on Monday because she knew how nice it was to receive a present on your actual day after years of being deployed.

Catherine sat and poured an iced tea for Grace and refilled her own. "You're the best, and you can stay as long as you want. We're just hanging out." She motioned to the baby who was sleeping in her carrier on the table.

Grace went to peek at her cousin. "She's so adorable. I can feed her later if you want to nap or something."

"I may take you up on that. Not for the nap, just so she can have a visit with her cousin." She could tell how excited Grace was for her to open the gift. She always selected presents with such care and genuinely enjoyed the happiness they brought the receiver. "But for now, I'm going to open my birthday present."

Grace sat at the table and Catherine removed a gift certificate and a small box. The certificate, made on Grace's computer, was for _Yoga on the Beach and Breakfast_."

"It's at that place near the Hilton that we saw advertised. And I thought we could have breakfast wherever you want after yoga."

"This is perfect." Catherine hugged the teenager. "I can't wait. Maybe we can go next weekend."

"Awesome! Danno even said if Uncle Steve's got anything to do when we go, he'll babysit, but ..." She laughed. "I'm pretty sure he'll come over anyway just to visit Angie." She pointed to the box. "Don't forget this."

"Grace, you did the slideshow with dad and now the girl's day. One gift is enough, sweetheart …"

"I saw it and I had to get it. 'Something to keep', you always say on my birthday, even after we do an adventure." The teen raised her brows.

Catherine sighed. "You got me there."

Carefully opening the box, a smile spread across her face, even as her eyes misted. "This may be the sweetest thing I've ever received. Give me another hug."

"I'm so glad you like it!"

"I _love_ it." Catherine lifted a silver necklace and held it up.

Two silver disks dangled from the chain, nestling against each other. One featured words in a spiral that read: _Aunts hug like a mother. Keep secrets like a sister. Share love like a friend._ The second, smaller disk had the words, _To Auntie Cath Love, Grace 8/21/17._

"Grace, this is incredibly thoughtful and you're the best niece, ever."

"Good. Because you're the best, most amazing Aunt." She shook her head. "You know what I was thinking this morning?"

"What?"

"That if everything didn't happen exactly the way it did, if Mom and Stan never moved here, if Danno wasn't the dad he is - who moved five thousand miles to be with me…" She took a breath. "It's kind of incredible, really. Because if none of that happened, he wouldn't even know Uncle Steve and you and I wouldn't be family. Nonna always says things happen for a reason." She squeezed Catherine's hand. "I'm really glad they did."

Catherine regarded her fifteen year old niece and smiled at the memory of the little girl she'd been when they met; who she'd been happy to share so many milestones with. She looked forward to many more.

"Me, too, Grace. Me, too."

 _# End thanks for reading_

* * *

 **Please remember if you have a question and post as a guest, we have no way of answering you. If you email questions to:** _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ **we love hearing from our readers and we will be happy to respond!**

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll  
_

 _Or in the_ _ **McRoll in the**_ _ **REAL World community**_ _here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **(Thanks to Katy!)**_

Find us on _**Tumblr**_ _: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

You can always _**join our mailing list or say hi**_ _by emailing us at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with add me, please! in the subject line._

And say hi to me anytime on _**Twitter**_ _where I'd love to hear your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and tag #RealMcRollers_


End file.
